Experimento Vongola
by FrozenRoze1498
Summary: La décima generación Vongola es secuestrada por la familia renegada llamada Las doce llaves del zodiaco,De seguro te preguntaras que clases le experimentos realizan a la joven generación Vongola ¿Te atreverías a leer y averiguarlo? (Lo siento mal sumary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano –sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Notas de autor: Espero que les guste. ¡Es una historia que se me ocurrió gracias a una amiga y una clase muy larga de historia universal!

También quiero aclarar que en esta historia no van a existir las cajas armas o vongola box.

En esta historia Mukuro no está en Vindece, vive con Chrome en Kokuyoland (si está mal escrito, por favor díganme.)

También parecerá que algunas escenas se saltan. Todavía no soy muy buena en esto, si les molesta solo díganlo para tratar de mejorar

Si tienen dudas o ideas aporten siempre son bien recibidas. ^.^

Sin mas que decir espero que les guste.

**Capitulo uno: El Comienzo**

Hermosa y tranquila Namimori , el lugar de ensueño, donde por la mañana se ven a las mariposas revoloteando, a los pájaros cantando sus hermosas canciones y a niños con traje de vaca y afro volando... Esperen, se me olvido leer esta parte.. (el narrador se aclara la garganta). Esta ciudad tranquila y hermosa, dejaba de serlo cuando cierta familia se ponía activa. En la casa Sawada el término tranquilidad no existía, pero los vecinos cercanos no se preocupaban, según ellos ya era una rutina que se desarrollaba así: Primero, se podía apreciar el olor de un gran desayuno. Luego, los gritos de los niños alojados en la casa. De seguido, un niño con traje de vaca salía volando. Por último, el grito del despertar de un chico de dieciséis y ese día no era la excepción de esta típica rutina.

Dentro de la casa se podía apreciar a una figura de no más de 20 años, con traje y corbata negros y camisa naranja, su cara era fina y elegante en los laterales de esta se podían apreciar dos patillas rizadas, las cuales le daba un toque misterioso y con sus ojos de forma gatuna hacia caer a cualquiera en sus redes. Estaba mirando, desde el marco de la puerta color café, a su joven pupilo dormir plácidamente. Este llevaba puesto una pijama color azul, sus cabellos, ya alborotados y desafiantes a la gravedad, estaban mucho más alborotados que lo de costumbre.

-Despierta Dame-Tsuna - dijo el tutor con un tono tétrico el cual le helaría el alma a cualquiera que no lo conociera

-Cinco minutos más - suplico el castaño, sin abrir sus ojos, aferrándose más en su cama

-Te dije que despertaras - dijo formando una sonrisa sádica, subió su mano a la altura de su sombrero negro con un adorno naranja, en el que se encontraba un camaleón verde de ojos saltones amarillo, el cual al ver la mano de su amo supo que hacer, convertirse en un martillo gigante, el objeto favorito de su amo para torturar al joven castaño todas la mañanas. Segundos después de su transformación, el sádico tutor dejo caer el martillo sobre la cabeza del castaño.

-¡itte!..Reborn – dijo el castaño fulminando al tutor con una mirada un tanto furiosa

-Te dije que te levantaras - dijo el tutor levantando los hombros - Apúrate a cambiarte, mama tiene el desayuno listo

-Ok - dijo el castaño mirando su reloj el cual estaba roto -¿tienes algo contra los relojes despertadores que siempre los rompes? Es el décimo en lo que va de mes.

-Su sonido me perturba – dijo el tutor por fin saliendo de la habitación del castaño

- Tengo que comprar uno nuevo en la tarde - pensó el castaño, mientras buscaba su ropa y se adentraba en el baño para poder cambiarse y asearse.

En 5 minutos el chico ya tenía puesto su uniforme. Un pantalón un tanto elegante color azul oscuro, camisa blanca manga larga y un chaleco de un azul un poco más claro que el pantalón. El chico al verse completamente cambiado, bajo las escaleras de su casa, para encontrarse con su desordenada y excéntrica familia.

Se sentó en su habitual sitio, subió la mirada para observar a los miembros de su familia y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Fuuta estaba como siempre escribiendo los rankings sobre la comida de madre. Ipin y Lambo peleando y persiguiéndose, Reborn tomando un café hecho por mama y Bianchi comiendo tranquilamente.

-Aquí tienes Tsu-kun – dijo la señora de la casa colocando un plato con unas tostadas, tocino y huevos

- Gracias mama - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Debes ser más rápido Dame-Tsuna - dijo el sádico tutor arrebatándole el plato de comida a su pupilo - Por cierto vas a llegar tarde - dijo dándole una de las tostadas del plato, la cual tomo rápidamente, subió a su habitación, agarro sus cosas y luego bajo lo más rápido que pude y se detuvo en las escaleras para ponerse los zapatos

-Oe Dame – tsuna - dijo el tutor para llamar la atención de su estudiante - Dile a tus guardianes que hoy hay una reunión en esta casa a las cinco.

-Mm - dijo el castaño mirando interrogante, terminando de ponerse sus zapatos los cuales eran unos tenis de color blanco con unos detalles azules

-Solo diles que vengan - dijo el tutor quitándole la tostada de la boca a su alumno

-Les mandare un mensaje - dijo el castaño arrebatándole la tostada a su tutor, para salir corriendo de su casa

-Mmm - soltó por ultimo su tutor

Todos los ciudadanos de Namimori podían apreciar la figura del castaño correr mientras este intentaba comer una tostada y a la vez escribir un mensaje en su celular.

Para: Gokudera hayato - Yamamoto Takeshi –Sasagawa Ryohei (onii-san)

Reunión en mi casa a cinco. Ordenes de Reborn. Asistencia obligatoria. Después de clases buscaremos a Chrome y Mukuro

De : Tsunayoshi Sawada

-Y.. enviado -pensó el castaño después de guardar su teléfono – Espero que Hibari- san no se moleste - volvió a pensar con cara de pocos amigos

**En algún lugar sospechoso de Namimori..XD**

-Si señor hemos interceptado el celular del Vongola –se escuchaba decir a un hombre dentro de un auto, encapuchado

-Recuerda que no debes fallar esta misión, son muy impor..-se escuchaba decir en el otro lado de la línea

-Si señor se que son vitales para el experimento- dijo interrumpiendo el hombre de la capucha

*BIP..BIP..BIP*

-El hombre encapuchado volteo hacia el equipo interceptor de celulares y sonrió al ver el contenido de esta..

Reunion en mi casa a cinco. Ordenes de Reborn. Asistencia obligatoria. Después de clases buscaremos a Chrome y Mukuro

De :Tsunayoshi Sawada

-Parece que hay una reunión en la casa Vongola – dijo el hombre encapuchado, con una sonrisa sádica - Preparare al escuadrón

-Recuerda que no debes fallar-le dijo amenazante la voz de la línea para luego corta la llamada

**Namimori- Nami-chuu**

-Faltaban pocos minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un castaño con la respiración acelerada

-Yo.. Tsuna - saludo un chico de cabellos negro ,mirada alegre y con una sonrisa muy distintiva de el..

-Bue..Buenos..dias..Yamamoto-dijo el castaño a punto de desfallecer

-Buenos días Decimo-saludo un peli-plata ojos esmeralda con una reverencia

-Buenos..dias Goku..dera-dijo el castaño un poco más relajado y recuperando al aire perdido por la corrida

-Se encuentra bien Decimo-pregunto el peli plata preocupado por su jefe y amigo

-Si solo..estoy cansado-respondió este con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a su haciendo

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

-Todos a sus asientos - dijo el profesor de literatura el cual cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su escritorio para comenzar su clase

-Ese día el castaño lo veía como otro día matutino, pero ¿que pasara durante la reunión de las cinco? Era la pregunta que le retumbaba en los oídos y le quitaba la poca concentración que le ponía a las clases. Pocas veces su intuición Vongola se activaba y cuando lo hacia algo pasaba, aunque no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

Continuara.

*Mal presupuesto para los sonidos del ambiente

Bueno como ya dije antes espero que les allá gustado

-También quería pedirles ayuda, no se si hacer la historia yaoi o hetero asi que ustedes decidirán

Si la decean hetero las parejas las pueden decidir ustedes..

Pero si la desean yaoi(la escritora es una fujoshi loca) la parejas serán: 1827(hibarix tsuna) (los demás códigos no me los recuerdo ) yamamoto x gokudera y otras que se me ocurrirán en el camino..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano –sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Agradezco a aquellos lectores que dejaron los rewies que me inspiraron a seguir con la historia

Sin más que decirles les dejo el siguiente capítulo…

Capítulo 2:"El secuestro"

-¡Corre Tsuna! - grito Yamamoto desde el suelo mientras era sujetado por cuatro sujetos vestidos de negro, impidiendo que se moviera

- ¡Oh! Así que tú eras "El Décimo" - dijo un joven de unos 20 años, de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda en forma gatuna, con cabellos plateados. Estaba vestido con unos tenis azules, unos jeans color azul marino, una camisa manga larga blanca y una bufanda azul - Y yo que pensaba que era ese chico - dijo apuntando a un azabache que estaba tirado en el piso desmayado - Que suerte que le dimos un tranquilizante antes de venir aquí, pero con tranquilizante y todo igual peleo para protegerte

- Lo drogaron – por fin pudo modular el castaño, que estaba en shock después de ver como su familia era atacada frente a sus ojos

- Sip - sonrió - Básicamente, pero no entiendo, incluso después de drogarlo y echarles gas somnífero pudo resistir más que ustedes-dijo pensativo-aunque al parecer tú, el chico de la katana y el chico de la bomba no le afecta el gas. Esto sí que es interesante - dijo sonriendo

- Deja a "El Décimo" - dijo Gokudera al igual que Yamamoto, tirado desde el suelo, siendo agarrado por cuatro hombres.

- Llévense a los que ya están desmayados - dijo el hombre ignorando por completo lo dicho por el peliplata

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia - dijo el castaño reaccionando y activando su llama de última voluntad

- Parece que "El Décimo" se molestó - dijo aquel hombre en forma de burla

El hombre saco una botella no muy grande de su bolsillo con un líquido color naranja, lo coloco en un pañuelo y con un rápido movimiento apareció detrás del castaño y coloco el pañuelo en su rostro tapando por completo su nariz y boca. Poco a poco el castaño fue perdiendo su fuerza quedando desmayado en los brazos de aquel extraño hombre

¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido esto? - pensó el castaño-¡Ah! ya me acorde…

**Flashback**

Las largas y tediosas clases ya habían casi terminado. Ya se encontraban en la salida

- "Decimo, ya nos llegó el mensaje" - dijo el peliplata con estrellitas en sus ojos-"si Reborn–san nos mandó a llamar debe ser algo emocionante"

- "A mi también me llego Tsuna" - dijo el As del baseball

- "Bueno ahora decidamos ¿quién quiere avisarle a Hibari-san, Onii-san, Chrome y Mukuro?" - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

- "Sasagawa, Mukuro y Chrome" - dijeron ambos mientras salían del salón corriendo

- "Ahora que hago" - dijo pensativo el castaño. Echa un vistazo al salón y entonces ve lo que puede ser su salvación. Camino hasta llegar a ella - "Kyoko-chan ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar?"

- ¿A dónde Tsuna-kun? - dijo la chica de cabellos naranja claro amablemente. Llevaba una camisa manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, encima de esta un chaleco color azul oscuro, una falda un poco más oscura que el chaleco y unos zapatos blancos con adornos color beige.

-"Al comité disciplinario, tengo que decirle algo a Hibari-san" - dijo el castaño con un tono inocente

-"Gomen Tsuna–kun, pero quiero tener una linda vida sin moretones u hospital" - dijo la chica sonriendo

El castaño sonrió y salió del salón "por lo menos lo intente" era su único pensamiento - "Espero que Hibari–san no este molesto". El castaño siguió su camino y mientras avanzaba los pasillos se volvían más solitarios, lo cual solo significaba una sola cosa: se estaba acercando a su terrible destino. Al doblar la esquina, pudo ver la puerta del comité disciplinario, pero algo no concordaba; un chico entraba con un café y una sonrisa, y salía con una sonrisa aún más grande.

El castaño siguió su camino hasta que llego a la puerta, respiro profundo y luego toco

*_toc toc toc_*

- Pase - al escuchar esto el castaño abrió la puerta

- Ho.., hola Hibari-san - dijo el castaño nervioso - Ven.. vengo a decirte que hoy tenemos una reunión en mi casa a las 5

- Hmmm – dijo el azabache haciendo un mueca de desaprobación

- Fue… fueron órdenes de Reborn - dijo el castaño nervioso

- ¿Y qué quiere él bebe? - Pregunto el azabache un poco más interesado

- No… no sé, pero la asistencia es obligatoria - dijo el castaño inclinado - por favor ven - dicho esto salió corriendo

- Hmmm herbívoro interesante - dijo el azabache con una sonrisa mientras bebía café.

**Mientras tanto con los olvidados Gokudera y Yamamoto..**

**- **Vamos por Chrome y Mukuro ¡AL EXTREMO! - Grito el peliblanco con vendas mientras salían de la preparatoria

- Cállate cabeza de césped - dijo el peliblanco con molestia - ¿Acaso nos quieres dejar sordos?

- Que dijiste cabeza de pulpo

- Ma ma dejen de pelear - dijo el As de baseball con intención de calmarlos

- Cállate Friki de baseball – dijo el peliblanco aun molesto

Treinta minutos después de peleas unilaterales comandadas por el guardián de la tormenta, llegaron a su destino

- Kufufu… ¿qué hacen los idiotas aquí? - dijo el peli índigo con un peinado parecido a una piña refiriéndose a sus invitados

- A quien le dices idiota ilusionista de cuarta - dijo el peli plata con tono de molestia

- Bien… bienvenidos - dijo la tímida chica de cabellos índigos con un peinado parecido también a una piña

- Hola Chrome-chan - saludo Yamamoto con una sonrisa a la tímida chica

- Kufufu... y a que han venido-pregunto el peli índigo

- Sawada nos convocó a una reunión ¡AL EXTREMO! - dijo/grito el boxeador

- ¿Vongola? - dijo el ilusionista - y ahora que quiere para venir a molestarnos a mi querida Chrome y a mi

- No lo sabemos, pero tenemos que estar ahí a las 5 -dijo el peli plata

- Faltan aún tres horas para las 5 – dijo Yamamoto con una gota en la sien

- Me vale lo que digas friki - dijo Gokudera

- Apúrense para ir a casa de Sawada ¡AL EXTREMO! –dijo Ryohei

- Kufufu acaban de decir que faltan tres horas – dijo el ilusionista con cara sombría

- Unos buenos subordinados siempre tienen que ser puntuales… - dijo Gokudera

- Pero no tan puntuales - dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto

- Callate Friki

**Luego de dos hora y media peleando**

- Y por esa y muchas razones más eres un ilusionista de cuarta - termino de decir el peliplata

- Kufufu... No sabía que tu capacidad de debate era tan buena - dijo en tono de burla el ilusionista - tal vez podrías ganarle a un niño para quitarle su juguete

- Tu..

- Chicos - dijo el espadachín un tanto cansado de las dos horas y media de puras peleas de los chicos - Ya pasaron DOS HORAS… - dijo aún más irritado - dudo mucho que lleguemos a tiempo

- ¡QUE! - fue el grito que se escuchó por todo Kokuyoland por parte de el bombardero y el ilusionista.

**En alguna parte de Namimori**

**^llamada^**

**- ¿Ya tienen lo que les pedí? - **pregunto una figura encapuchada dentro de un auto

**- Si. Ya tenemos los trajes y anillos que nos pidió que le robáramos a Verde - **dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

**- Perfecto**

**^fin de llamada^**

Prepárate Decimo Vongola…

**Continuara...**

**Gomen por publicar tan tarde es que tuve unos problemas con el cap verán: a la computadora se le metió un virus y mi hermano tubo que formatearla borrando todos los capítulos y historias(infinito desprecio)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y disculpen la tardanza**

**Por cierto contando los votos gano el yaoi,pero me da cosa con las personas que querían que fuera hetero asi que va ha ser mitad y mitad, espero que no les moleste**

**Parejas que tendrá esta historia:**

**Tsunayoshi kyoya(su nombre es tan serxy)**

**Gokudera Yamamoto**

**Chrome Mukuro(Gomen no podía poner a Mukuro con Ryohei o Lambo osea simplemente no)**

**Ryohei Hana(por alguna razón me gusta esta pareja) **

**Bueno estas son las principales**

**Nos leemos **

**Ciaossu**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano –sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Agradezco a todas los lectores que les gusto mi historia

Por favor dejar reviews.

**Capítulo 3: El secuestro (parte 2)**

**Namimori - Casa Sawada**

- Nyajajaja.. aquí esta Lambo-san - dijo el pequeño bovino entrando a la sala corriendo

- Lambo no corras - dijo la mujer castaña madre de la familia

- Lambo devuélveme mis dulces - dijo la pequeña china entrando detrás de este

- Estos dulces son de Lambo-san - dijo el bovino montándose en la mesa de centro, para saltar en el mueble continuo y por fin escapar por la puertas corrediza del patio, escapando así de la pequeña china

- Aquí tienes Ipin – dijo el castaño entregándole un dulce que hace pocos minutos le fue entregado por su madre

- Gracias Tsu-nii - dijo la pequeña chinita feliz yendo a la cocina

- Bien. Ahora falta que lleguen los chicos - dijo el cielo Vongola, al terminar de decir estas palabras escucha un pequeño ruido en su habitación - "Ya llego el primero" - pensó con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a las escaleras de la casa, para subir y atender a su primer invitado. Termino de subir las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrando ahí la figura de terror de Namimori mirando los posters de las bandas de la habitación

- Te interesa alguna - dijo el castaño con un tono de burla, mientras cerraba la puerta - Sabes que en mi casa hay algo llamado puerta

- Eso es muy primitivo para mi herbívoro - dijo el azabache por fin pronunciando palabra

- O sea que lo actual es entrar por la ventana de una casa - dijo el castaño sentándose en su cama

- ¿Por qué actuaste así en mi oficina?

- ¿Así cómo? - pregunto el castaño con inocencia

- Hablabas como si te fueras a desmayar con solo verme - dijo la nube reprochando al cielo

- Esa es la idea Hi..Hibari-san - dijo el castaño con burla

- Detesto cuando haces eso

- No le puedo hacer nada, es la faceta que escogí cuando me mude para acá y lo sabes

- Si ya se todo eso pero me estresa que me hables así cuando solo estamos tu y yo

- Dis.. Disculpa Hi.. Hibari-san - dijo el castaño estresando al azabache hasta más no poder

- Como te detesto - dijo el azabache con rabia

- Tsu-kun - llamo la madre del chico desde las escaleras - Tus amigos ya están aquí

Suspiro - Ya voy - miro al azabache- tu has el favor de entrar por la puerta

El azabache salió por la ventana y se dirigió a la calle. Mientras tanto el castaño bajo las escaleras para recibir a sus guardianes

- Ho.. Hola chicos, bienvenidos – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

- Con nosotros no tienes que fingir Vongola - dijo el ilusionista

- Es que me encanta estresarlos - dijo el castaño con alegría - pasen y no rompan nada. La última vez tuve que pagarle a mi mama por los tres jarrones y la pintura que rompieron - dijo el castaño con advertencia en su voz

- Oh, ¿Dónde esta ave-kun? - pregunto el ilusionista

*Dig dog*

- Hablando del demonio - hablo por primera vez el bombardero

- Bienvenido, Hi..Hibari-san - dijo el castaño con pena fingida

- Definitivamente en tu otra vida eras un bipolar - dijo el azabache entre divertido y enojado

- Mou, Mukuro, Kyoya es muy malo conmigo -dijo el castaño con un berrinche

- La verdad yo y todos los que estamos aquí pensamos igual - dijo Mukuro mientras los demás asentían, pero se arrepintieron cuando el castaño entro en modo "tercera persona"

- Tsunayoshi ya no quiere hablar con ninguno - dijo el castaño con un puchero

- Era mentira - dijo Gokudera

- Cierto - dijo el beisbolista - te estábamos echando broma Tsuna

- No, Tsunayoshi ya no le hablar a nadie

- ¿Quién le dijo bipolar? - Pregunto Reborn entrando en la sala donde se encontraban todos

- Fue ave-kun - dijo Mukuro hablando por todos - pero los demás lo apoyamos

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Tsunayoshi

- Un abrazo de Tío Reborn - dijo el castaño infantilmente

- ¿Tio? ¿No era abuelo? - pregunto el Arcobaleno

- Te ascendí de puesto

- "Luego quiere que no le digan bipolar" - pensó el Arcobaleno

- Y bien Tío Reborn ¿me daras mi abrazo? -pregunto el castaño con ojos de perrito mirando fijamente al asesino

- Ok - dijo el Arcobaleno abrazando hermosamente al sucesor Vongola, dando así una imagen hermosa y un tanto adorable, los guardianes no aguantaron la tentación y sacaron una cámara para fotografiar el momento..

- Llegan a hacer eso - dijo el Arcobaleno mientras soltaba el muchacho que hace momento tenía en brazos - y tendré que buscarle nuevos guardianes al Decimo Vongola -agarro amenazadoramente a su camaleón convertido en pistola, mientras soltaba un aura asesina por todo el lugar dando a olvidar la adorable imagen de hace unos minutos

- Bueno ya que Reborn me dio un abrazo - dijo el castaño feliz - ¿para que nos reuniste? - dijo mientras miraba fijamente al Arcobaleno entrando así a lo que sus guardianes llamaban "modo jefe"

- El noveno me pidió reunirlos para hablar de la sucesión, cuando se realizara, a que familias aliadas invitar y otras temas mas

- Bueno - dijo el cielo cambiando de humor, como cosa rara - ¿quieren muebles o puff?

- Puff - se escuchó un grito unísono por parte de todos los guardianes

- ¿Quién me ayuda a bajarlos de mi habitación? - pregunto el cielo Vongola

- Yo - se escuchó el grito de dos de sus guardianes, Gokudera y Yamamoto. Y así el cielo acompañado de sus guardianes subió a la habitación bajando con ellos los ocho puff con sus distintivos colores, sentándose de la siguiente manera:

Tsunayoshi sentado en uno color naranja, del lado izquierdo se encontraba Kyoya en uno color purpura, al lado de este la pequeña Chrome en uno color índigo, y al lado de esta con el mismo color se encontraba Mukuro, al lado de este el puff color verde vacío de Lambo, seguido a este estaba Ryohei sentado sobre uno color amarillo, al lado se encontraba Yamamoto sentado sobre uno azul, con una sonrisa, y finalmente acabando el circulo al lado derecho de Tsuna se encontraba Gokudera

Bien - dijo Reborn con aburrimiento -comencemos..

Namimori- Lugar: desconocido

- Aquí tiene su pedido señor - dijo una chica de cabello rojo intenso de unos 20 años - esperamos no haber llegado tarde

- Gracias Felicita - dijo el hombre encapuchado – Llegaron justo a tiempo, dale a esos chicos de ahí los trajes - apuntando a unos chicos - en cuanto a los anillos dámelos a mí - susurro mientras extendía su mano - la chica le dio los anillos y mando a dos de sus subordinados a entregarle los trajes a los chicos antes mencionados

~~~20 minutos después~~~

Namimori - Casa Sawada

- Voy a buscar algo de beber y comer en la cocina - dijo la pequeña Chrome

***Cocina***

- Disculpe Sra. Sawada.. - susurro la pequeña chica

- Llámame Nana pequeña - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

- Ok..

***Sala***

- Tsuna, recuerdas el problema que tuvimos con el viejo verde (Nótese que hablo de el arcobaleno Verde) el año pasado*

(Aquí hago referencia al capitulo de anime/manga en el cual Verde había creado unos trajes que las persona mayores no podían ver, para poder asesinar a Tsuna (todavía recuerdo al Gokudera chibi))

- Si - dijo el castaño entrando en modo hyper

-Esta atrás tuyo - dijo con indiferencia el Arcobaleno mientras se recostaba en el mueble, hasta que recordó algo, Nana estaba en la casa

Mientras tanto por parte del castaño, derribo, desarmo y amarro a aquel intruso - Me alegra que quedaran algunos efectos de cuando eras un enano Reborn - dijo el castaño aliviado

***Cocina***

- Ara.. que fue ese ruido - dijo la castaña mujer mientras servía limonada

- No se preocupe Nana-san – dijo la pequeña Chrome - de seguro fueron los chicos jugando

***Sala***

- Por que estará este hombre aquí - pregunto Gokudera con cierto asombro

- ¿De qué familia eres? - pregunto Tsunayoshi serio

- Crees que se lo diría a un niño como tú..ja quiero hablar con "El Décimo" - dijo el hombre con un traje verde, ya visible

- Ne~ Kyoya quieres hacerlo hablar – dijo el chico volteando hacia los puff pues kyoya era el único que no se había parado - ¿Kyoya te pasa algo? - pregunto el castaño mientras se dirigía al circulo de puff. Al llegar coloco su mano en la frente del mencionado - No parece que tengas fiebre

- Estoy bien herbívoro - dijo Kyoya parándose repentinamente, mareándose

Tsuna al estar cerca lo pudo sostener - ¿En serio?

- Chicos aquí está la limonada - dijo la pequeña Chrome entrado en escena, Mukuro al ver a la chica se apresuró dónde está, agarrando la bandeja de limonada y diciéndole al oído - Ve a la cocina y pon una de tus ilusiones más fuertes alguien ha entrado a la casa

La chica se preocupó he hizo lo que el ilusionista dijo, se adentró en la cocina, invoco su tridente e invoco una de sus ilusiones, la cual tenía el efecto de invisibilidad

- Ara que lindo Chrome-chan de donde sacaste ese tridente

-De..de..Mukuro me lo acaba de dar como adorno para ..mmm.. para.. ¿la pared?

***Sala***

- Así que tú eres "el Décimo" - dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro que se acercaba peligrosamente con unas tonfas en cada mano

- ¿Yo? - Volteo y miro al castaño el cual le respondió un simple "Mientras más confundido mejor"

- Ok, digamos que soy el Décimo - dijo con fastidio el pelinegro - ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

- Decirte que disfrutes tu último momento de libertad - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto el castaño desde atrás

- Porque las doce llaves se unieron

- ¿Las doce llaves? - el castaño pensó por unos momentos - Todos corr..

- Tarde - dijo el chico amarrado interrumpiendo al castaño. Presiono un botón que se encontraba en un reloj que portaba..

Se escuchó un explosión en la casa

**Namimori-Calle frente a la residencia Sawada**

Comiencen - dijo el hombre encapuchado mostrando su rostro. Unos ojos esmeraldas y cabello plateado

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano –sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Por favor dejar reviews.

Repuestas de reviews:

Nana-chan: La verdad no había pensado en esa pareja, pero siento decirte que no tenía planeado que Byakuran apareciera, lo máximo que quería hacer era aunque sea mencionarlo pero volverlo un personaje influyente en la historia no lo planee.. Gomen

Agradezco a los lectores silenciosos y a aquellos que me dejan un pequeño comentario

**Capítulo 4:El primer día**

**Namimori-Casa Sawada**

-Mi cabeza- susurro un castaño con dolor mientras se recobraba del pequeño accidente-Chicos..-dijo mientras veía su casa completamente destrozada

-Encuentren a "El Décimo"-se escuchó una voz en el exterior-si encuentran personas inconscientes en el interior tráiganlas podrían ser guardianes y a ellos también los necesitamos.

-Que-susurro el castaño con sorpresa-Necesito salvarlos-trato de moverse pero sintió un dolor en la pierna, al verse la pierna vio que un pedazo de vidrio de la ventana se le había incrustado en esta-Maldita ventana

-Hm..-se escuchó un gemido a unos metros de el-herbívoro

-Kyoya ¿estás bien?-pregunto el castaño con preocupación notoria

-No soy tan débil como tú-susurro este como un chiste

-Veo que ustedes están despiertos-dijo un hombre

-No te le acerques-dijo la nube con advertencia

-Si me le acercó que me aras, si ni si quiera puedes mantenerte en pie-dijo el peli plata con burla

-Te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta Tsuna poniéndose en forma de ataque

-Dudo que lo hagas-menciono divertido

-Pruébame-dijo desafiante

-Eso hare-dijo sonriente mientras con un movimiento lanzo una patada que muy difícilmente pudo esquivar el azabache

-Are~ eso es todo y eso que no he activado mi llama-dijo un poco disgustado el hombre-bueno igual tengo que llevarte con migo, sino la **Quinta Llave*** se va a molestar, que pereza-suspiro el hombre

-Señor a dos chicos más están despierto-dijo un hombre de traje detrás del peliplata

-¿Escaparon?-pregunto el hombre con molestia muy notoria

-No señor pero es muy difícil retenerlos además ya se esta disipando el humo de la explosión y el somnífero. Vamos a estar muy expuestos..

-Ahí estas Maldito, ¡suéltenme!-grito Gokudera desde el piso siendo sostenido por cuatro hombres

-Ma~Ma~ Gokudera solo tienes que matarlo no le amenaces-dijo el beisbolista con mirada aterradora

-Los adolescentes son un dolor de trasero-suspiro el hombre de 20-¿Cuánto nos queda hasta que es humo se disipe?

-Por lo que veo nos quedan unos 40 segundos como máximo señor-dijo el hombre de no más de 40 años

-¿Cuantos están en nuestras manos?-volvió a preguntar el hombre de 20

-En la casa solo estaban cinco chicos-volvió a decir el hombre-ya capturamos a un hombre con un peinado extraño

-Mmm..-Kyoya, como buen diplomático que es, ataco a aquel hombre pero, al atacarlo, no contaba con que se marearía cayendo al suelo agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza

-Te lo dije ¿no?-dijo burlón el peli plata dándole en un punto en la nuca lo cual lo dejo noqueado-Bueno para hacerlo fácil quien de ustedes es el Décimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada

-¿Cómo sabes que puede estar aquí?-dijo Tsuna hablando por fin

-Porque se supone que hoy tendrían una reunión ¿cierto?

-Tu ¿cómo sabes eso?-hablo el bombardero molesto

-La tecnología es hermosa no lo creen-sonrio- bueno yo me presentare soy Nakashima Shino soy de la Quin..-shino fue interrumpido por una gato que se adentró en la casa-Miau

-¡Corre Tsuna! - grito Yamamoto desde el suelo

- ¡Oh! Así que tú eras "El Décimo". Pensé que era el, que suerte que le dimos un tranquilizante antes de venir aquí, pero con tranquilizante y todo igual peleo para protegerte

- Lo drogaron

- Sip - sonrió - Básicamente, pero no entiendo, incluso después de drogarlo y echarles gas somnífero pudo resistir más que ustedes-dijo pensativo-aunque al parecer tú, el chico de la katana y el chico de la bomba no le afecta el gas. Esto sí que es interesante - dijo sonriendo

- No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia - dijo el castaño reaccionando y activando su llama de última voluntad

- Parece que "El Décimo" se molestó - dijo aquel hombre en forma de burla

El hombre saco una botella no muy grande de su bolsillo con un líquido color naranja, lo coloco en un pañuelo y con un rápido movimiento apareció detrás del castaño y coloco el pañuelo en su rostro tapando por completo su nariz y boca. Poco a poco el castaño fue perdiendo su fuerza quedando desmayado en los brazos de aquel extraño hombre

Aclaraciones:

-blablabla-relato normal

[blablabla]-pensamientos

"blablabla"-cosas escritas en pael(lo enteran orita:3)

Pi..Pi..Pi

-Temperatura del cuerpo, normal .Signos vitales, normal-Esas eran la palabras que escuchaba el castaño mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, hasta que por fin los abrió

-Oh vaya, ya despertaste-dijo el doctor..Marshal según podía leer el castaño en la etiqueta de su bata

-Hmm..Don..[¿por qué se me es tan difícil hablar?]-pensó el castaño a medida que hablaba. Como si fuera obra de magia el doctor respondió sus dudas

-Estas en un laboratorio, el cual, pertenece a las doce llaves-dijo mientras veía unos papeles-ha por cierto-dijo desviando la mirada de dichos papeles-si se te dificulta hablar es por esta sustancia-mostrando un frasco con una sustancia naranja- que te dio a respirar el maniaco de Shino –rebusco en su escritorio-aunque sea puedes escribir ¿cierto?-el castaño asintió

-¿Eres el décimo?-pregunto el doctor

-El castaño escribió en letra un tanto elegante-"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

-Para saber con quién tengo que hacer el experimento "ultima volontà" (última voluntad/italiano)-dijo mirando algún punto de la pared-en realidad el experimento incluye a todos los guardianes pero el décimo es esencial

-¿Porque?-volvió a escribir el castaño

-Por qué decimo posee la llama más pura después del Primo Vongola

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-En los tiempos del Octavo Vongola, Vongola y las doce llaves eran aliadas, luego se separaron por unos problemas, pero cuando nos separammos por completo, ya nos habíamos llevado la mayor parte de su información, eso incluye las generaciones siguientes, menos la décima, esa información la obtuvimos de un topo

-"¿En que se basa el experimento?"

-Bueno descubrimos que la llama de última voluntad puede crear "vida", pero en los sujetos de prueba anteriores, los cuales poseían una llama de leve potencia, murieron al intentar crear dicha vida, pero lo interesante, es que, cada llama tiene su propia forma de vida-respiro-por ejemplo la mía podría ser un lagarto mientras la tuya un gato o un león ¿me entiendes?-el castaño asintió

-"Sigo sin entender el porqué de este experimento ¿Por qué lo hacen?"

-Primero intentar superar ese tabú de que ningún humano debería crear vida, Segundó..-callo unos momentos para hacer una sonrisa macabra-hacer sufrir a Vongola por habernos expulsado de la alianza-se paró de la silla-Se me olvido decir que todos los sujetos anteriores murieron por que este proceso es doloroso-alargo su sonrisa macabra-los que sobrevivieron a la primera de cinco intervenciones se quedaron sin habla, algunos no sabían ni como se llamaban y otro simplemente no tenían alma-Se dirigió a la puerta- Espero que el décimo y sus guardianes nos impresionen tanto como la pureza de sus llamas

Continuara..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano –sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Por favor dejar reviews.

Holaaa..! Bueno antes de que me maten les dejo el cap aquí. Hoy es un día especial para mi cumplo por fin 15 años .. (*.*)/ Bueno disfruten el cap, por cierto creo que voy a actualizar cada semana solo que tengo que decidir el dia

Disfruten el cap ,chauu

**Capítulo 5: Reborn**

**Namimori - Centro Namimori**

**- **Estúpido alumno necesito que envíes a tus hombres al centro Namimori - dijo el arcobaleno con poca paciencia

- Mmm - se le escucho gemir a Dino de fastidio - sabes qué hora es aquí en Italia

- No me importa, esto es urgente. La Decima generación fue atacada y secuestrada, Dino, y no fueron cualquiera, fueron las "Doce Llaves"

- ¿Las "Doce Llaves"? pero según lo que recuerdo fue expulsada y desmantelada por Vongola en tiempos del octavo por problemas internos

- Me vas hacer caso estúpido alumno o tendré que darte nueva lecciones

- Jee - rio nervioso Dino - vo..voy a ver si tengo agentes en Namimori para ir a buscarlos. Espera un momento - el rubio reflexiono las palabra de su ex tutor - Cuando te refieres a toda la décima generación… ¿También incluyes a Tsuna?

- Los únicos que están conmigo son Chrome Dokuro, su guardiana de la niebla, Lambo, Mama e Ipin. A Bianchi nos la encontramos por el camino

- ¿La mama de Tsuna no ha preguntado nada?

- Utilizaron gas somnífero cuando explotó la bomba en la sala

- Espera - 3.. 2.. 1 - ¡Una bomba! - grito de tal manera que las persona de alrededor voltearon a ver al origen del ruido

- Me vuelves a gritar de esa forma por el teléfono - el arcobaleno cambio su voz por una amenazadora - y te juro que no tendrás descendencia

-Jee jee –rio nervioso-Gr..Gracias Romario, al parecer tengo a unos hombres en Namimori, están cuidando el apartamento que compre

- ¿Compraste un apartamento en Namimori?

- Iba a construir una mansión pero cuando le pregunte a Tsuna..

**Flashback**

**Italia/Sicilia - Mansión Vongola**

***Baile de máscaras en honor a la creación de Vongola***

- Tsuna - entro corriendo un rubio por unos de los jardines donde se celebraba el baile

- Mmm.. - dijo un castaño volteando a la fuente de ruido - Oh Dino-nii ¿Cómo has esta.. - no pudo terminar la frase, pues, la fuente de ruido, como él le decía lo había hecho caer al suelo.

- Tsuna - dijo el rubio restregando su cara con el pecho del castaño - ¡Te extrañe muuuuucho! Casi nunca vienes a Italia

- Porque tengo clase - dijo como excusa.

- Tú eres más inteligente que todos los que están ahí

- Me alegra que pienses así - Aura asesina - Podrías pararte de encima mío

- Cla.. Claro - dijo el rubio parándose - Se me ocurrió una idea para pasar una temporada en Namimori

- ¿Cual?

- Voy a construir una Mansión en Namimori

- ¿En dónde? Que yo sepa no hay lugares de construcción libres en la ciudad

- ¿Eh? Hay un territorio en las montañas cerca de la salida de Namimori

- ¿Alguien te dio el permiso de construir allí? - dijo el castaño cambiando un poco el tono de voz

- Tsunayoshi - dijo la nube - cuando falta para que nos larguemos de aquí

- Kyoya contigo quería hablar - dijo Dino muy animado

El castaño sonrió macabramente y comenzó a llorar - Kyoya, Dino me está amenazando para darle permiso para construir en la zona verde fuera de Namimori

- ¿Qué? - dijo amenazadoramente el azabache viendo a Dino

- Espera Kyoya.. – Tarde, ya se encontraba medio muerto en una esquina de la mansión recordando que su querido hermano menor era un fanático en el tema ambiental

(N/A: por eso Namimori tiene tantas zonas silvestres)

**Fin de flashback**

- Y eso fue lo que paso - dijo el rubio - Me da miedo recordarlo. El apartamento está ubicado a unas tres cuadras del templo Namimori. En dos días voy para allá tengo cosas que resolver – suspiro - Por cierto ¿Ya le avisaste al noveno? Esto se puede considerar como el inicio de una guerra contra Vongola

- Primero tenía que mantener mi promesa con Tsuna, ahora me encargo de eso

- ¿Promesa?

- Nada que te importe estúpido alumno. Ya llegaron tus hombres, nos vemos en dos días

***Mansión Carvallone***

- Por fin – suspiro - Gracias por llamar a los hombres mientras hablaba con Reborn Romario

- Señor – dijo Romario preocupado - Yo nunca los llame, pensé que lo haría usted al terminar la llamada

- Tengo que llamar a Reborn

***El numero que usted ha llamado se encuentra apagado o esta..***

- Maldición - dijo golpeando la mesa - Romario llama a todos los hombres que están en Namimori y que vayan al centro Namimori

-Si señor

**Namimori - Centro Namimori**

- Señor Reborn - dijo un hombre de unos 20 años castaño ojos esmeralda, con traje - hemos venido a recogerle

- Hm - murmuro el arcobaleno viendo de arriba abajo - deberías aprender a imitar a los hombres de Dino antes de aparecerte ante mí, ¿no crees?

- Disculpe – dijo nervioso el castaño

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto el arcobaleno viendo fijamente al castaño

- ¿E… eso debería importar?

- Quiero saber el nombre del impostor o mejor dicho impostores, ¿No es así señor? - dijo el arcobaleno mirando para atrás por encima de su hombro

- El hombre tenía una gran altura, la cual, podía compararse con la de Reborn. Tenía cabellos color ceniza y ojos de un profundo color violeta

- Veo que los rumores son ciertos - dijo el hombre en modo de burla - el "Gran Reborn" esta aliado con Vongola ¿Cómo se puede caer tan bajo?

- Hmm, hace tiempo que no nos vemos Akihiko - dijo el arcobaleno volteando por completo - aunque da igual sigues siendo un idiota mimado

- Ya quisieras o acaso no has leído "Las novelas más leídas en todo Japón"

- Se te olvido decir "Mas leídas por la población Femenina". Deberías dejar de escribir y buscarte una Novia - dijo arrogante Reborn ya con león en manos

- Y tu deberías dejar de meterte en mis asuntos - dijo el peli-ceniza con arma en mano – Además, tengo a Misaki. Es un gran compañero

- Así que te llamas Misaki - dijo el arcobaleno de sol volteando al castaño

- Se supone que no deberías decir nuestros nombres tan a la ligera conejo idiota - Dijo el castaño también apuntando al arcobaleno

- Akihiko - dijo Reborn ya un poco harto de todo - Sabrás que siendo yo estas armas no son nada contra mí

- Y tu sabrás yo soy una de las pocas personas que puede darte pelea, además yo entrene a Misaki que está un poco a mi altura así que tal vez este en problemas

- Te recuerdo que yo tampoco estoy solo - el arcobaleno hizo una señal a la chica de cabellos morados para que se acercase. Llego al lado del arcobaleno

- Vas a utilizar a una niña con un bastón - rio Akihiko, bajando un poco el arma

- Sera tu perdición si la subestimas verdad Chrome, Guardiana de la Niebla Vongola - bufo Reborn

- No puede ser - dijo Misaki al momento en que tanto el arcobaleno como la chica desaparecían

- Podría pelear contigo pero tengo una promesa que cumplir - se escuchó un pequeño susurro en el lugar que solo fue escuchado por los dos hombres

- Estúpido conejo idiota por tu culpa escaparon - Dijo el castaño molesto

- Que yo sepa tu no hiciste nada para evitar que escaparan querido Misaki

- Pe-pensé que tú lo harías

- Si claro, Vamos tenemos que decirle a la **Cuarta Llave (Cáncer)** que fallamos

- Le dices tú yo no quiero morir joven

- Acordamos en el Laboratorio que tú serias el que diera el reporte

- No hay nadie que lo pruebe

- Claro que si

- ¿Quién? - dijo el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados

- El Décimo Vongola, hicimos el trato frente a du habitación

- El no vale, es el enemigo – suspiro - además mañana empieza la primera fase de las pruebas y dudo que después de eso pueda hablar

**Región: Desconocida – Laboratorio "Doce Llaves"**

Entro un doctor en la habitación del cielo con una cara muy sonriente - Felicidades Decimo adelantaron la primera fase, en unas cuantas horas podre escuchar tus gritos de desesperación


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano –sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Por favor dejar reviews.

**Capítulo 6: Comenzó el Experimento**

**Región: Desconocida-Laboratorio de las "Doce Llaves"**

- Buenos días Decimo - Saludo un sonriente doctor - hoy lo llevaremos a su habitación para la primera intervención: "La extracción de llamas". Es obvio de que se trata pero esta intervención es la más difícil porque siempre está el grupo de imbéciles que no dan su llama voluntariamente o no pueden sacarla, el cual no es su caso. Pero ahora vamos a llevarlo a su habitación - canturreo el doctor mientras movía su cama hacia la puerta. El castaño no se impresiono por lo que había cuando salió, un pasillo blanco con ventanas que daban hacia un hermoso paisaje boscoso. "Podría escapar por este lugar" - fue el pensamiento del castaño

- No se lo recomiendo Decimo - dijo el doctor como si leyera el pensamiento del castaño - Eso es solo una imagen muy "bonita" para ocultar lo que hay del otro lado

- "¿Del otro lado?" - Escribió el castaño en papel que todavía tenía al lado

- ¿Quisiera verlo? - pregunto al castaño sonriendo de una manera un tanto macabra - Se lo mostrare - menciono mientras se paraba en frente de las ventanas - Código de desactivación *angello*

***código de desactivación de la ventana 244, aceptada. Entidad: Doctor Marshal***

- Después de escuchar una voz computarizada, la ventana frente a ellos fue desvaneciendo hasta encontrar con un paisaje macabro. Pilas de cuerpos inertes siendo agarrados bruscamente por maquinas, las cuales los desmembraban para luego echarlos en una especie de hoguera esperando a quemarse por completo para echar el siguiente cuerpo. El castaño, horrorizado y asustado, se alejó lo más que pudo de aquella ventana tapando sus ojos, mientras que de ellos brotaban lágrimas

- Eso les pasa a los sujetos de prueba y doctores que mueren, espero que usted no corra la misma suerte Decimo – rio - Hemos retrasado mucho su encuentro con la máquina que le quitara sus hermosas llamas

- Siguieron por el pasillo el cual terminaba en una puerta color beige, con unas letras rojas que decían: "No pasar. Solo personal autorizado" - Aquí es Decimo

- Al entrar en la habitación, dos hombres corpulentos agarraban al castaño, el cual oponía resistencia inútil. Lo amarraron con unas cadenas a una especie de circulo el cual estaba conectado a una especie de recipiente y a la vez a unas maquinas

- Las cadenas están un poco flojas - rio macabramente - Apriétenlas

- Como ordene doctor - dieron vueltas a unas especies de manecillas color lavanda.

- Aaaaaa - gritaba el Cataño de dolor - Detente maldito imbécil

- Con que los efectos habían pasado - rio el doctor - se nota que eres interesante, el efecto de esa medicina dura cuatro días y solo ha pasado un día y medio - se volteo y agarro una especie de radio - Conecten los televisores -Segundos después de haberlo dicho un televisor bajo frente al doctor, este lo encendió. Al encenderlo el castaño se vio a sí mismo en cuerpo completo por primera vez desde que está en ese lugar. Llevaba unos pescadores un tanto pegados a su cuerpo y una camisa sin mangas de cuello en "V", ambos blancos. Luego de verse a sí mismo, vio cuatro televisores más descendiendo del mismo lugar que el primero, al encenderlos el doctor, el castaño pudo ver a sus guardianes en el mismo estado que el

- Chicos - Grito el castaño

- Tsuna - gritaron en unísono los cuatro guardianes

- Gracias a Dios están todos bien - dijo el guardián de la lluvia

- Bueno - dijo un doctor poniéndose en frente de la pantalla de Yamamoto - A ver dónde está el sádico de Marshal - el doctor pasaba de los cuarenta, cabello oscuro y ojos color amatista -ese imbécil siempre termina torturando y hasta matando al paciente. Por cierto un gusto guardián me llamo Shinozaki Nakisami, doctor del guardián de la lluvia

- Aquí no está - dijo una chica de una de unos veinticinco años de buen cuerpo con cabellos rubios y ojos violeta, desde la pantalla de Mukuro - Soy Kaede Ome Doctora del guardián de la niebla

- Espero que no le haya tocado a Tsuna - dijo Yamamoto preocupado, siendo escuchados por todos

- En serio por que Marshal tiene una capacidad para perderse increíble - se mostró una chica de cabello negro por los hombros, de tez clara ojos marrones con lentes redondos, la cual apareció en la pantalla de Ryohei - Me llamo Risako Omegawa doctora del guardián del sol

- Entonces quedan dos - dijo Risako (Dra de ryohei)

- Pues no vean a mi sexi guardián de la nube - dijo una mujer de unos treinta de buen cuerpo, cabellos blancos y ojos color rojo, los cuales le daban un aire misterioso - Soy Kirigari Hatsukoi doctora de este sexi chico japonés

- Porque no me pudo tocar a mi el sexy chico japonés - dijo una chica chica frente a Gokudera, era de cabello castaño, ojos grises, piel clara y buen cuerpo - soy Hanna Inukawa, doctora del malhumorado del guardián de la tormenta

- Entonces solo queda.. - dijo Mukuro preocupado. Tsuna vio como el doctor comenzaba a caminar para posicionarse en frente de su pantalla

- Miren imbéciles dejen de hablar mal de mí – rio - que pensara el Décimo de mí, que vergüenza - dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

- Desde que te conocí - rio el castaño – pensé que eras un idiota

- Disculpe Decimo - dijo el doctor quitando sus manos de su rostro y llevándolas a su bolsillo sacando de este una navaja muy afilada envuelta en un plástico para evitar cortarse. El doctor retiro el plástico - Pero detesto que me digan idiota, a ellos les acepto el insulto porque somos amigos, pero usted está en otra categoría

- Marshal, maldito idiota que te dije de sobre llevar navajas - grito Shinozaki ( Yamamoto)

- Oh vamos Shinozaki-chan, solo lo cortare un poco - acoto mientras lamia un poco la navaja

- Shinozaki suspiro - solo porque necesitamos las emociones, hazlo

- Sii - salto feliz el doctor Marshal

- ¿Emociones? - pregunto el castaño mientras el sádico doctor se acercaba a el

- Te lo explicare antes de lastimarte todito - bajo la navaja - Bueno, por unos exámenes que realizamos es más fácil quitarle las llamas a alguien con sentimientos fuertes ¿por qué? Es lo que te preguntaras, es porque las llamas indirectamente demuestran los sentimientos de su portador, y el portador al tener sentimientos fuertes, la llama crece y una parte de esa llama no puede mantenerse en el cuerpo a sí que sale de este, nosotros aprovechamos dicha llama para forzar la salida de más llamas - volvió a levantar la navaja y volteo a los televisores -Claro a no ser que los guardianes den su llama voluntariamente

- Chicos - dijo el castaño mirando fijamente cambiando el todo de voz - Les ordeno como Decimo jefe de los Vongola, que no importa los que me pase no entreguen sus llamas a estos idiotas

- Wow, ustedes forman parte del grupo de "los idiotas que no entregan las llamas" - dijo Kirigari (Dr. de Hibari)

- Siempre nos llaman "Idiotas imprudentes", creo que esta nos es la excepción - rio divertido Yamamoto

- Kufufu está seguro de sus palabras, jefe

- Es una orden

- Bien - murmuro divertido el doctor - Desactiven mi televisor y activen los altavoces de la habitación.. "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente", no es así Decimo, bueno en este caso si lo sentirán

- El doctor se acercó más al castaño acariciando por encima de la camisa que llevaba el castaño - Donde debería empezar a cortar -susurro el doctor. - Que tal por aquí - dijo señalando una zona en su brazo cerca de la axila, enterró no muy profunda la navaja en el lugar señalado por el doctor, empezando a sangrar por esta

- De-detente - susurro el castaño con dolor

- Cuando acabe mi juego me detendré..

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Amano –sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes

Bueno primero que nada mi excusa, aunque creo que es la más común en estas temporadas, pero igual la diré, estoy en temporada de clases y justamente el dia que iba a terminar el cap mi papa me despertó a las 4 de la mañana y me dijo: "despierta", y yo de inocente le respondi "déjame que estoy en vacaciones", y el me respondio: "que vacaciones ni que nada si hoy comienzas clases", y yo lo mire con cara de "WTF! Es en serio O.o" espero que disfruten el cap

-Dejen reviews que son mi fuente de inspiración..!

**Capitulo 7:Dolor y sufrimiento**

**Región: Desconocida-Laboratorio: Doce llaves**

-Después de solo estar 30 minutos con el dr. Marshal; Tsuna tenía el brazo derecho lleno de un líquido color carmín, por cuatro cortes que se extendían sobre el mismo. El brazo izquierda solo tenía dos cortes por suerte. El doctor había cortado la camisa con la navaja y había echo 7 cortes por todo el pecho del castaño

-Maravilloso-dijo el doctor admirando el trabajo que había hecho en el castaño y se le ocurrió una idea muy genial, un pequeño trauma que le dejara una pequeña marca en su cerebro–. [Esto será divertido]-pensó. El doctor le coloco unos aparatos en los ojos del castaño para evitar que este lo cerrara entonces comenzó-Activar televisor de la pared 4 en el laboratorio diecisiete, segundos después la pared frente al castaño bajo dejando ver un televisor, el televisor se encendió

-Lo primero que apareció fueron escenas de guerras entre mafias, a las cuales el castaño no reacciono, la segunda escena fueron de cuerpos llenos de balas, cuchillos, etc., la tercera escena ya lo hizo reaccionar y muy bien para pensamiento del doctor, el chico había puesto una cara de horror, personas mutiladas ferozmente como si hubieran sido atacadas por una animal, la cuarta escena, era una especie de video en el cual un hombre con un cuchillo de cocina abría desmembraba y mutilaba a una mujer cerca de los veinte, Tsuna no lo soporto más y desvió la mirada, pero el doctor lo agarro de la barbilla y volvió a voltearle la mirada. La quinta escena fue la que derramo el vaso de cordura del castaño, sus guardianes, no, sus amigos siendo asesinados y mutilados.

-Eso les pasara a tus queridos amigos si sigues con ellos

-Mis amigos-susurro el castaño mientras comenzaba a llorar

-La primera escena fue de su guardia de la niebla, guindado de manos con cadenas, mientras tenia cuchillos en todo su cuerpo

-Debes separarte de ellos Tsuna- volvió a susurrar el doctor a su oído

-Debo sepa..-el castaño se detuvo, pues la escena que estaba viendo fue peor que la anterior, su guardián de la lluvia y guardián de la tormenta, amarrados espalda con espalda, ambos con el pecho completamente abierto y la cara cortada. Después de esta escena la luz en los ojos del castaño se apagó dejando solo una especie de muñeca sin alma, mientras que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las escenas mostradas el doctor apago el televisor viendo que su venganza estaba hecha

-¡Marshal!-grito unos de los doctores por los altavoces-no tenemos todo el día apúrate-Marshal agarro su radio y hablo

-Acabo de terminar- sonrió - y quede completamente satisfecho con mi creación mírenla, activen el televisor. Segundos después bajo un televisor y el doctor lo predio poniéndose enfrente de este-Les presento al nuevo Tsunayoshi Sawada

-La imagen para sus guardianes fue un horror, el castaño amarrado y cortado, al llegar a su rostro fue cuando se dieron cuenta que este no tenía vida, parecía una muñeca en un escaparate esperando ser vendida

-Si nos dan sus llamas probablemente lo deje quieto pero si no lo hacen, creo que me meteré con estos labios carnosos-dijo mientras acariciaba los labios de Tsuna

-Kufufu si lo sigues tocando juro que algún día cuando me largue de esta pocilga te buscare y te matare

-¿Darán sus llamas?-pregunto aun cerca del castaño, acariciándole el rostro

-La orden de nuestro jefe es absoluta-dijo Gokudera desviando la mirada del televisor

-Bueno ya que todos piensan así -sonrió el doctor-tendré que revisor el pantalón de este lindo chico de dieciséis, espero que no tenga pareja, porque a menos que nos den las este niño o sale virgen de esta habitación

-No te atrevas a tocarle ni un cabello-Grito Gokudera-Lo siento chicos ya no aguanto más-Gokudera no soporto más ver a su jefe y amigo siendo manoseado por alguien, sus sentimientos salieron muy a flote: Furia, eso es lo que sentía Gokudera Hayato en estos momentos, pero minutos después esa furia fue reemplazada por un desmayo

***Extracción de llamas de tormenta terminada***

-¡Gokudera!-Grito Yamamoto-¡¿Que le has hecho?!

-Una extracción de llamas-se burló la doctora desde el cuarto-llévenselo al cuarto de grupo

-Déjalo..-no pudo terminar por un desmayo

***Extracción de llamas de la lluvia terminada***

-Estos niños de hoy en día por que tienen sentimientos de compañerismo tan fuertes-dijo Shinozaki frente Yamamoto- Llévenselo al cuarto de grupo

***Extraccion de llamas del sol terminada***

-Al fin-suspiro Risako frente a Ryohei- Llévenlo al cuarto de grupo

-Solo quedan tres-suspiro con fastidio Kirigari frente a Hibari-y si hacemos una extracción forzada, aunque los efectos segundarios no se cuales puedan ser

***Extracción de llamas Forzada, Tipo: Cielo, Sujeto de pruebas: Tsunayoshi Sawada***

-¡Pero que mierda estás haciendo Marshal!-Grito Kaede

-Utilizando al décimo como sujetos de pruebas-dijo simplemente

***Extracción de llamas del cielo terminada***

-ahora sí! –Amenazo Hibari –Te morderá hasta la muerte por lastimar a estudiantes de Namimori

***Extracción de llamas de la nube terminada***

-kya-Grito Kirigari-se ve tan hermoso desmayado, me lo puedo quedar

-NO-Sentencio Shinozaki-tú y Marshal van a dejar que se los lleven al salón en grupo

-Lo siento Shinozaki-Chan, pero tengo mejores planes para el Décimo, Chau-Apago el televisor

-Marshal te llego a encontrar y de esta no sales vivo

-Bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo Kaede resignada, pues, su guardián es el único que queda

***Extracción de llamas Forzada, Tipo: Niebla, Sujeto de pruebas: Mukuro Rokudo*******

***Extracción terminada***

-Aquí comienza el experimento-Sonrió Hanna(Dra. De Gokudera)

-Si-dijo Shinozaki-pero ahora tenemos que buscar a marshal, por primera vez en mi vida me preocupa un paciente

-Tienes razón-dijo Risako-además el décimo es muy importante, esta la primera generación que hemos encontrado con llamas iguales a la de la primera generación

-De seguro está en el depósito de documento desechables lo he vistos unas 10 veces, por semana entrar ahí-dijo Kaede

-Yo voy-Dijo Shinizaki saliendo de la habitación

**Laboratorio: Doce Llaves-Deposito de documentos desechables**

(N/A: Quien iba a pensar que en serio estaba ahí)

-Creo que ahí estará bien-dijo el doctor mientras que los hombres corpulentos, que anteriormente amarraron al castaño, ahora colocaban recostado de una mesa

-Lárguense-les dijo el doctor con molestia y ambos hombres se fueron al instante

-Hmm, que puede hacer contigo-murmuro el doctor, mientras veía la navaja-Ah, ya se-dijo mientras se acercaba para cortar la cara del castaño

-La puerta de la habitación se abrió-Patada zaki-tan-dijo Shinozaki mientras se abalanzaba con una patada en hacia Marshal dándole en la cara –Maldito imbécil no te basto con marcarle todo el cuerpo, quieres cortar algo corta papel que aquí hay bastante-dijo el doctor de Yamamoto mientras agarra a Tsuna y lo cargaba en modo princesa y lo llevaba a la habitación en grupo

-Al entrar a la habitación Shinozaki se vio rodeado por los guardianes del décimo-Wow despertaron rápido-menciono impresionado el doctor mientras Hibari le quitaba a Tsuna aun desmayado de los brazos

(N/A:para llegar de la habitación de documentos desechables a la habitación en grupo es un camino de 30 min.)

-Deberían agradecerme ese idiota de Marshal estaba a punto de maltratarlo mas

-Muchas Gracias-dijo a secas Yamamoto

-La habitación donde se encontraban era circular, con unas 7 puertas y una mesa en el centro de la sala, todo de color blanco

-Tomen-dijo el doctor tendiéndoles unas tarjetas-son las tarjetas de las habitaciones-todos los miraron confundidos-¿Que? ¿Pensaban que las puertas eran de adorno?-Yamamoto agarro las tarjetas- Bueno yo me retiro-Segundos después de que el doctor se fuera de la habitación todos se reunieron en donde se encontraba Hibari

-Herbívoro dame una de esas tarjetas-dijo Hibari

-Toma-dijo Yamamoto extendiéndosela, después de que Hibari agarrara la tarjeta eligió una puerta al azar, metió la tarjeta en una ranura que parecía para esta. Apareció una especie de cámara-**Por favor voltee a la cámara** -Hibari voltio de mala gana-**Guardián de la nube Confirmado. Por favor sacar la tarjeta**-el azabache saco la tarjeta observando en esta la foto que recién le había sacado la camara y luego se abrió la puerta-Herbívoros se hacen ruido los morderé hasta la muerte

-Al entrar la habitación era blanca tenía una cama una tanto pequeña, una mesa de noche, una lámpara, todo de color blanco. Recostó al castaño de la cama y volvió a mirar la habitación, y entonces estuvo seguro comenzaba a odiar el blanco. Se recostó al lado del castaño el cual al sentir el otro cuerpo se acurruco en este temblando

Continuara..


End file.
